eccothedolphinfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecco The Dolphin Wiki
Welcome to the Ecco the Dolphin Wiki pages, the largest Ecco wiki on the net! Ecco the Dolphin Wiki is a collaborative wikia about Ecco The Dolphin that fans of Ecco the Dolphin can edit! You can read about the games, the story, the ocean's inhabitants, as well as level and location descriptions along with many other topics! We also have a page for theories and speculation about the Ecco universe where fans can share their ideas. PLEASE NOTE ALL THE ARTICLES ON THIS WIKI CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS! Ecco The Dolphin Ecco The Dolphin is an underwater adventure game for the Sega Genesis/Sega Megadrive. It is a game that captured the imagination and heart of an entire generation when it was released in the 1990's. You play as Ecco, a bottlenose dolphin and go on a journey through the earth's vast oceans. One day when Ecco's pod suddenly vanishes in a powerful storm, he sets off on a long and mysterious journey filled with many twists and surprises. The game contains more than twenty levels and can take many hours to clear due to the very high level of difficulty. Few of the levels have any checkpoints and if Ecco dies the player is sent back to the very beginning of the level, having to clear all the puzzles again. The game is action based and many obstacles require fast reflexes from the player so that Ecco does not get crushed or killed. Some levels contain very high jumps which require the player to practice their timing so Ecco can jump perfectly to attain maximum jumping distance. After its release in 1992, the game became a surprise hit for Sega when it sold many copies and became popular with Genesis owners. This allowed for the creation of a sequel Ecco The Dolphin 2: The Tides of Time which was released two years later. The Ecco series is known for its atmospheric music, beautiful graphics and deep, artistic story. Since the release of the second game, the devoted Ecco fanbase has been awaiting the creation and release of Ecco The Dolphin 3. Ecco The Dolphin 2 The second game, Ecco The Dolphin: The Tides of Time continues the story a few years after the first game. This installment changed the tone of the series when it introduced the multiple timelines, new graphical style and change in atmosphere. Other additions included 3D travelling segments and transformations. The game had a weaker story than the first and the emphasis was less on mystery and adventure, instead it focused on the time split. Right from the plot description on the back of the box, the player automatically knows that the Vortex have entered the earth's oceans and destroyed the Asterite. Instead of finding the answer to a great mystery, such as the disappearance of Ecco's pod, like in the first game, Ecco spends his time rebuilding the Asterite and then combatting the Vortex once again. Ecco visits two new time periods in addition to his contemporary era. The game ended with an open ending and was meant to be the middle segment of the series rather than the conclusion. This was probably why the game did not answer any of the questions from the series' backstory which instead may have been meant for the third game, which was never developed or released. Ecco Junior Ecco Junior is both a prequel and spin-off that was developed after Ecco 2. The story takes place before the original game and is about Ecco in his youth. One day while living in a peaceful ocean before the Vortex attack, Ecco decides to go on a mini adventure to search for Big Blue who is living in the Endless Ocean. Ecco brings two of his friends with him, Kitnee and Tara. The game plays mostly like the first two games however this time a constant story is replaced with a collection of levels with each one having a mini game and an objective. At the end of each level the glyph blocking the exit will be removed and allow passage to the next area. Sometimes this involves finding certain creatures or items, playing tag, breaking glyphs or helping fellow sea creatures. The first change players will notice is that Ecco has no health or oxygen bar and can not be hurt by other creatures. Other changes include the absence of an echolocation map feature, instead when Ecco uses his sonar it will bounce back if it is in the direction of a creature or object he is searching for. The game gave the option to play as Ecco's two friends, Kitnee the bottlenose dolphin and Tara the orca whale. This game had much shorter passwords so that they would be easier for younger players to write down. Many new creatures appeared for the first time in this game. Ecco The Dolphin: Defender Of The Future Ecco The Dolphin: Defender of The Future is the newest Ecco game. The game is a reboot of the series with a brand new story which is not connected to the Genesis games. It was developed for Sega's newest console, the Sega Dreamcast and was the first Ecco game to be created in 3D. When it was released it astounded gamers by showing the beautiful graphics and music that the Dreamcast could produce. Intended to be a relaunch of the series, it was popular enough to warrant the production of a sequel which was in development for the Dreamcast. Sadly the project was later cancelled, most likely due to Sega cancelling the Dreamcast console. No new Ecco projects have been announced since but hopefully one day development will resume on the second game. Ecco The Dolphin Original Series Category Pages Articles about the classic games (Ecco, Ecco 2, Ecco Jr) can be accessed from the category pages below. *The Atlantean race *Characters *Creatures *Events *Games *Game Mechanics *Locations and Levels *Mechanisms and Technology *Planets and Stellar Bodies *Powers and Abilities *Speculation and Theories *Terminology and Definitions *The Vortex race Defender Of The Future Category Pages Articles about the Dreamcast game, Ecco The Dolphin: Defender of the Future, can be accessed from these category pages. *Characters *Creatures *The Foe *Games *Locations *Powers *Technology *Terminology Latest activity Category:Browse